


I have a boyfriend!

by Lunarwolf7



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarwolf7/pseuds/Lunarwolf7





	I have a boyfriend!

The sound of running water had stopped ages ago, replaced with the familiar noise of the hair dryer. Yuri Lowell sat on the bed, having already showered and currently was wearing his hair up. The television was showing reruns of the Star Wars original trilogy and there was no way the indigo haired man was missing it. Other than the obnoxiously loud noises from the bathroom, combining the hairdryer with less than impressive singing muffled here and there with it.

Finally the extra sounds came to a stop, the hairdryer no doubt unplugged. Out from the hall walked a handsome blond that Yuri knew all too well. "Ya know Flynn, I don’t know anyone who uses a blow drier THAT long with that short of hair.“ The blond simply scoffed. "You know full well if I towel dry my hair it gets all greasy.” the other man huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling out a small mirror. Seemed even now he was checking his hair and examining his face for wrinkles or any unwelcome dirt in his pores that snuck through his facial scrub. He always did preen himself like a peacock.

But that’s just one of the reasons Yuri loved him, he could count on Flynn being the proper and dainty one while Yuri…well he was a more rugged kind of sexy, at least that’s how he put it. "Awww come oon, you look fine Flynn.“ The other man’s long hair was let loose, flowing down his shoulders as he moved closer to his boyfriend’s position. "Heeey, what no attention for me?” The man draped his arms around the other’s shoulders with a smirk, , nuzzling the side of the other’s face and beginning to give light and playful tickles. 

The result…wasn’t what he expected. "*Gasp* Excuse me! I’ll have you know handsome stranger that I have a boyfriend!“ Flynn said with a completely straight face. Yuri chuckled, figuring out his games was always interesting. "Oh yeah? Must be a pretty sorry boyfriend to leave a cutie like you alone.” Flynn scoffed at this, his hand coming up to gently hold Yuri’s. "I think not, He’s strong, has great hair, he can be pretty dim sometimes, but he has great abs and a very sexy voice.“

"Ohooo…really?” Yuri said, giving a low and rumbling tone to his voice. Flynn nodded, his cheeks going a little red. "Mhm, he looks like that.“ He held up the mirror, showing more of Yuri’s reflection, only now it was Yuri’s turn to play a game of his own. ”*gasp* Flynn! Who is this guy!? Oh I see now, he’s your type eh? Tall, dark and handsome?“ Flynn blinked chuckling. "Are you serious Yuri?” The man’s hands pulled away, resting on his back. "There’s only one way to deal with this!“ The dark haired man let his hands wander down, letting Flynn in on his plans.

"Yuriii…no~ No NAHAHaAH!” Yuri’s fingers began digging into his lover’s sides and ribs, the pocket mirror fell to the carpeted floor, Flynn’s hands franticly trying to block his boyfriend from enacting this evil plot. "AHAHah youhuhu bastahahard stahahp!“ In trying to wriggle free, Yuuri had followed him and managed now to begin straddling him whilst his hands were underneath him, scribbling fingers along his firm stomach. "Come on Flynn take it like a man!” 

Not since their days in military academy together had Flynn felt this embarrassed while laughing like this. His initial chuckles and giggles were now replaced with high pitched squeals and occasional snorts. "NGYAAhah aha Ihihi don’t wanna take it like a mahahAHAAHAAAN!“ His body arched up, strong fingers tweaking and squeezing his hipbones. 

But the worst was yet to come, what with all the teasing. "Cheat on me will ya!? I’m way better looking!” Yuri was having a great time, rendering the blond flustered and helpless. Sure he was ticklish too, but only in a few spots, under the knees, the pits, a little bit on the feet and neck too. But Flynn was beyond sensitive, and it was the cutest thing. "What have we heeere? These what you’ve been usin to run around with him?“ 

"No! No please Yuhuhuri pleease!” Yuri managed to grab both Flynn’s legs in an armlock before scrambling his blunt nails over his soles, making his boyfriend redouble his efforts to escape. "NYAHAHAH AHAHA ACK PGFHEHHEHEAHHA!“ Another snort, too adorable. Sadly for the dominant one in this situation, all good things must eventually come to an end. He reluctantly let him go after hearing his screeching when he got to his toes. 

"Hey Flynn, what happened? You’re all sweaty? Why don'tcha take a shower.” The blond only wheezed in reply at first, before managing to shakily push himself up somewhat. "I…I hahate you.“ Yuri only chuckled, wrapping arms around him and tugging him into a tight embrace. "Mmmhmm, love you too, you and your girly screaming.” 

“Will you shut up!?”


End file.
